Ella
by chofisrad
Summary: Son nuestras elecciones las que muestran lo que somos, mucho mas que nuestras habilidades.


Hola! Aqui yo de nuevo molestando. Veran, el viernes pasado (24/08/07) fue el cumple de mi amiguis Maly y ps yo le dije que le iba a dar un fic de regalo y aqui esta, asi que esta pequeña historia va dedicada para ella y para todos los que se han animado a dejarme un review en mis otros escritos, mil gracias!!!!

Ahora por favor disfruten la lectura (y fijense en la primera letra de cada definicion :P). Saludos y gracias

**

* * *

**

**ELLA**

**H**ombre. Ser dotado de inteligencia y lenguaje articulado.

Harry daba vueltas en la oscura habitación, inmerso en la incógnita del futuro¿Era posible que su vida entera se hubiera trastocado de un momento a otro? Tenia algunos días que las cosas que creía conocer habían cambiado cuando y por quien menos lo esperaba. Ahora debía resolver el problema a como diera lugar, y, por eso, estaba rompiéndose la cabeza en busca de una solución.

**E**closión. Brote, nacimiento, aparición súbita.

FLASH-BACK

_- ¡No puedo creer que pienses eso de mí!_

_- ¡Pues si, pienso justamente eso! Haz regresado para desequilibrarlo todo ¿No podías haberte quedado en Paris y dejarnos en paz? – Espeto el ojiverde a voz en cuello_

_- No es mi culpa, Harry, y lo sabes. Si estas dudando de tus sentimientos es por algo; pero no te preocupes, pronto me iré y podrás volver a tu placentera vida de siempre_

_- ¡Pues hazlo¡HAZLO DE UNA VEZ Y DEJAME VIVIR!_

FIN FLASH-BACK

**R**ealismo. Consideración de las cosas tal como son

¿Cómo había llegado a meterse en tal embrollo? Sin previo aviso hallaba su corazón en dos partes que luchaban por encajar nuevamente después de un tortuoso estira y afloja, y ahora debía entregarlo por completo…

**M**agnitud. Cualquier característica de los cuerpos capaz de ser medida.

FLASH-BACK

_- ¡Tienes que escoger, Potter, no puedes jugar así con las dos!- Dijo una joven mientras le daba la espalda a su interlocutor y caminaba raudamente_

_- ¡Espera!... No, no me hagas elegir, no en este momento, ahora solo quiero estar contigo_

_- Tienes que escoger algún día, quizás no ahora, pero debes hacerlo.- Un silencio abrumador siguió a tal declaración- Será mejor que no nos veamos mas, por lo menos no de este modo, no quiero salir mas lastimada; después de todo llevo las de perder, ella te encontró antes- Le regalo una sonrisa triste para después marcharse bajo la lluvia_

FIN FLASH-BACK

**I**gnoto. No conocido ni descubierto.

FLASH-BACK

_- ¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que ustedes dos tenían algo, como pasaban todo el tiempo juntos…_

_- Pues te equivocaste, nunca hubo más que amistad entre nosotros. Además nos hemos ido separando con el tiempo_

_- Y ahora que se fue me tienes a mi_

_El moreno guardo silencio y borro la sonrisa de su rostro, pensando para si que por muy su novia que fuera nunca podría suplantarla._

FIN FLASH-BACK

**O**fuscar. Turbar la visión o la razón.

No sabia que hacer, se estaba hundiendo en su propia obsesión por hacer lo correcto. Sabía que la amaba, que la amo desde un principio ¿Valía la pena tirar por la borda la vida a la que estaba tan acostumbrado a cambio de ella¿Debía dejarla ir de nuevo tan solo por conservar su monótona y típica existencia?

**N**o. Expresa la idea de negación y se opone a si.

Tomo su chaqueta y salio rápidamente a la cegadora luz del día, estaba decidido y no importaban los obstáculos del camino, saco de su mente el romperle el corazón a una mujer, el perder a la que ahora era su familia y todo lo que tenerlos implicaba, por que ahora sabia que al lado de ella estaba completo ¿Cómo había tardado tanto tiempo en darse cuenta de que siempre tuvo lo que mas deseaba al alcance de su mano y nunca se dio cuenta?

**E**figie. Imagen de una persona real; personificación de una cosa abstracta.

- ¡Espera! No te vayas, por favor… debemos hablar

- ¿Y de que quieres hablar? Apresúrate, debo partir

- No puedes irte, no ahora que se que eres, fuiste y serás siempre tu

- ¿Qué yo soy que?

- Que eres todo lo que pedía, todo lo que quería ¡Tu eres el amor!

- ¿Y ahora esperas que salte llorando a tus brazos y olvide todo lo que paso?

- No, espero que dejes ir ese tren y que juntos borremos las huellas del pasado

- Pero¿Qué hay de tu novia?

- Ella… ella entenderá, de algún modo siempre lo supo, por que

- Son nuestras acciones inconscientes las que dicen mas de lo que somos en realidad

- Y tu siempre haz estado en mi inconsciente, en mis sueños y en mi corazón

- ¿Sin importar quienes salgan afectados con esto¿Sin importar su familia¿Tu familia?

- ¡Claro que me importan!

- Harry, no puedes tapar el sol con un dedo. Lo nuestro no puede ser, por el bien de todos

- ¡¿Por el bien de todos¿Y que hay de nuestro bien¿De tu felicidad?

- Yo seré feliz mientras tu lo seas- Dijo la muchacha al tiempo que se soltaba de su agarre y daba la media vuelta

- ¡Yo solo puedo ser feliz contigo¡Entiendelo! Con ella… las cosas estaban bien, pero solo eso, contigo todo es perfecto

- Nadie es perfecto, Harry, ni tu ni yo

- No lo somos, pero podemos ser mejores, tu sacas lo mejor de mi en las peores situaciones y esta es una de ellas; esto es lo único bueno que tengo, este amor, tu; por favor, no me lo quites, no ahora que lo he encontrado, ahora que se que siempre estuvo ahí. Podemos ser felices, solo dame una oportunidad

- ¿Estas seguro?

- ¿No confías en mí?

- Con toda el alma…

- Entonces ven conmigo y afrontemos todo lo que hemos causado por que

- Estamos juntos en esto

- Y siempre lo vamos a estar, Hermione.


End file.
